Girls!
by NorthStarr
Summary: Crossover with four of my favorite Shoujo Manga! Othello x Fruits Basket x High School Debut x Kimi ni Todoke Haruna, Sawako, Tohru, and Yaya all meet at a movie store and become friends. Simple shoujo fanfic about the girls relationships and their lives. May add more from different shoujo mangas :) Plot will become a thing when story picks up.


**i enjoy shoujo manga. have a crossover of some of my favorites. **

**OthelloxHigh School DebutxKimi ni TodokexFruits Basket**

Movie stores sure are incredible. All kinds of movies, everyones favorit genre covered, and all at a reasonable price! It's no wonder these four girls met this way. In the romance section, the last copy of "Prince and Princess Love" was standing by itself when four hands reached for it.

"Oh! Im sorry, please take it!" Four voices of four girls said in unison.

... A pause.

"No, no, I insist! Please take it!" Again, in unison.

...Another pause. The four girls looked at eachother.

One girl, she looked a little bit scary, yet there was a sweet sincerity in her eyes. Long, ebony black hair and brown eyes. Pale skin, complimented by her pastel pink blouse and light blue skirt.

The second, her brown hair cut short. Honey brown eyes. Her black tshirt and green cargo shorts, tan and slightly muscled skin. She didnt look like one for romance movies, oddly enough.

Three, a blonde, shy, big brown eyed girl. She looked sweet enough, in her lavender tank top and jean capris.

Lastly, a girl with long brown hair, naive looking brown eyes, and a casual yellow dress, with matching yellow ribbons in her hair.

The silence continued for a bit before the four girl burst into laughter, at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

The girl with short brown hair was the first who recovered and interrupted the laughter.

"Ha, we all clearly want the movie.. so hows about we split the price four ways and we watch at my house! My family's out, so it's fine!" She smiled, a wide and happy smile.

The other three girls also smiled, her happiness was contagious. Each considered it before agreeing. After paying for the movie the group walked out of the store and started introductions.

"I'm Haruna Nagishima, by the way!" said the girl who'd come up with the plan.

"Oh! My name is Tohru Honda, sorry for not introducing myself earlier" Said the girl with long, brown hair. Her apology and smile were very sincere.

Next, the blonde. "I'm Yaya Higuchi, I appreciate the invitation!" She also smiled, though more reserved and shy.

"I-I'm... Sawako Kuronuma.." The black haired girl whispered softly, she looked very happy but also incredibly shy.

Haruna smiled wide and put her arms around them as they walked, in a casual embrace.

"Nice to meet you all! We'll have lotsa fun tonight!"

The girls laughed and chattered, giving further introductions on their way to Haruna's home.

Once there, the girls had taken off their shoes and began to make the proper preparations for the movie.

Tohru and Sawako made snacks while Haruna set up the livingroom for a more comfortable way to sit and watch the movie. Yaya put the movie in and set it up. The four girls sat on the floor, which was now covered with pillows and a blanket. Each had their own bowl of popcorn, mug of hot chocolate and candy (candy courtesy of Sawako and Yaya, who bought it at the movie store). All four girls settled down and watched the movie.

After the movie was over, each girl had their own tissues and were crying.

"I-it was so beautiful!" Sobbed Haruna into her tissue.

"Poor Prince, he loved Princess so much!" Tohru dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Prince was so kind.." Mumbled Sawako as she had tears in her eyes.

Yaya only blew her nose, with no comment.

"Ahh! It's pretty late!" Haruna exclaimed while looking at her watch. "I don't think it's safe for you guys to walk home at this hour.. why don't you all stay the night! Ive got space and extra sweats for pajamas."

Forgetting about their families and friends that certainly would be worried sick, the three girls agreed with giddy delight.

Haruna set up the livingroom as a sleeping place, each girl getting her own pallet, and gave the girls sweat pants and tshirts to wear to sleep. They stayed up and watched a couple more romance movies before they all fell asleep, oblivious to the trouble all four of them would be in in the morning.


End file.
